The Cat, The Dog, and The Owners
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: What happens when a cat, a dog, and their owners were forced to live in one roof? I have no idea.


Buttercup loved her brothers. She really, really, really did, and the fact they decided to help her find the perfect apartment made her feel like she loves them even more, but the fact that she had to share her apartment with an annoying person made her rethink her love for them. Why does she think he was annoying, you ask? Well...

"So...you're a cat owner."

She wanted to punch his face. To be fair, it wasn't that much of an insult. Heck, nothing in that sentence was insulting. The only thing insulting was the fact that he used _that _tone. The tone only a certain person uses.

"Let me guess, you're a dog owner, aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding. You win a prize." He said sarcastically, making her want to punch him even more. Sure, not all people like cats, but dog owners were the type she hated. They treat their dogs like they weren't the slobby, disgusting, poop-eating mutts they really were. Cats were way, way better than dogs, in her opinion at least. If properly trained, like her cat, they would use the kitty litter properly, unlike dogs, who just go whenever they wanted to go. Cats only take a little piece of space, unlike big bodied mutts who would take the entire sofa. All in all, Buttercup preferred cats even better than dogs. Dog owners don't know what they're missing.

This particular dog owner didn't seem that bad. He was tall, a damn six footer. Practically a giant compared to her, seeing as she was only five foot three inches. He was muscular, something that would have impressed a lot of other women, but not her. Nope. Her brothers were muscular too, so she wasn't too attracted to his muscular arms...or chest...or legs...or that fine, fine ass...

"See something you like?"

Buttercup almost cursed out loud. He caught her staring, damn it. He now had on a damn smug smile, something he wouldn't have if she wasn't distracted by...all that.

"Nope. Just wondering if you got all that trying to wrestle your mutt into the bath."

That did it. His smug smile was immediately wiped out of his face, and was replaced by an angry scowl. He doesn't like it when his dog is called a mutt. Well too bad. She calls it what she sees it as, and a dog will always be a mutt.

"Can I get in now, or do I have to be standing out here 'till midnight?"

Yes, Buttercup was still outside the apartment they were supposed to share. Annoying little dog lover over there didn't even bother letting her in before he started his mini interrogation.

He muttered a lot of things, some Buttercup caught like, "stupid devil lover", and " just had to tell them my apartment's free".

_Yeah, that's right. This is your fault, _Buttercup thought. _You just had to tell those stupid idiots. __The blame's on you._

Her brothers were going to hear about this. She is going to start apartment hunting as soon as possible. She'll probably stay there for a few weeks before finding a perfect apartment that would allow her to keep her cat. Funny thing was, this apartment was the only one that did allow pets, but no worries. This can't be the only apartment that allowed cats, right?

As soon as she entered the apartment, she was practically knocked out of balance by something big, stinky, and furry. Three guesses what.

Yup, you guessed it.

"Get off me!"

The mutt actually did obeyed her... right after licking her face. This makes her hate it even more. She wiped her face with her sleeves, mentally reminding herself to put it in the laundry as soon as possible.

In the background, the annoying bastard was petting the mutt, and she caught the words "good job, bud", being whispered in his ear. Stupid mutt's owner is going to get it!

She stood up, glad she actually wore something underneath her sweater besides a bra. She took it off, before wiping that mutt's drool off of her face. It was dirty anyways, and she was going to do her laundry soon.

The apartment itself was...surprisingly neat. She would've expected the sofa to have bite marks on it, or the walls to have claw marks all over, maybe a small yellow puddle here and there, but their wasn't any, and she wasn't going to complain. Looks like this guy actually trained the mutt. Speaking of said mutt...

She looked at the mutt, who, in return, stared back at her. It was a...er...what kind of a dog was it?

Buttercup honestly didn't know much about dog breeds, she didn't really needed to before, seeing as it wasn't like she planned to adopt any in the future, but since she was going to live with it from now in, she needed to make sure it wasn't a dog trained specifically to catch and kill cats. The dog simply stared at her, and the two bags she brought, and the cat carrier.

Speaking of her sweet kitty...

She needed to release her in her own room, though. She still don't know what kind of dog it was. She turned to said mutt owner, and caught her looking at her, or more specifically, a certain body part of hers.

She scowled. The owner is even more disgusting than the pet itself. At least the dog looked at her straight in the eye.

He seemed to have noticed how she saw him staring, and instead of apologizing like a good boy, he simply smirked. Annoying mutt. He was more of a mutt than his own mutt!

"Where's my room?"

He motioned for her to follow, and follow she did. She needed to get her baby out of her carrier, poor thing was stuck there for four hours because a certain driver didn't trust that her baby was well trained. He, of course, had a keychain the shape of a running dog, and had also allowed a certain small dog to get out of it's cage, so she knows what the real reason was.

He lead her to a last room to the left, and gave her a key. "The bathroom's right next to your room. Don't let the cat out of this room, and we'll get along fine."

Buttercup opened the door and saw how...plain it was. There was just a bed, a closet, a drawer, a table and a chair. She'd have to buy whole buckets of paint, later. Preferably jade green. It was bigger than her own room back home, and it was perfect for her cat to walk around without getting antsy.

He left her in the room to unpack, and she locked the door before allowing her sweet cat to stretch her legs. Her cat had soft black fur and light green, almost yellow eyes. She loved her the second she laid her eyes on her. She named her Jade, and she watched in amusement as her kitty decided to look around her new territory. She rushed back to the carrier as soon as she heard a mutt bark.

Jade was one of the kittens that were found have dead because of a dog. Anything dog related would have her running. Thanks to Buttercup and her mom, the cat was now a farcry from the frail, thin, pitiful kitten she had been, but it didn't change the fact that she was scarred for life.

"Hey, come on. I won't let that mutt get you. Come here. You're safe."

Jade looked at her eyes, before deeming her trustworthy enough. She slowly left her carrier, and jumped on Buttercup's lap. She curled herself on her and purred. Buttercup's heart melted. Her cat was the only one to make her feel so relaxed.

Unfortunately, she needed to fix her stuff and put it in the closet, so she gently lifted Jade, ignoring the annoyed sound she made, and opened up her suitcase. Unpacking was going to take a while.

**o O o**

Butch honestly didn't want a room mate. He was fine on his own, refusing anyone who asked for the room, even the chicks, because he didn't like sharing his own personal space, but when Blade and Brash asked him to allow her sister to stay there, he agreed. The man did some favors for him, he helped him in training, taught him himself. Of course he'd help her out. The boy's dormitory wasn't a good place for girls to stay in, if they were even allowed to do so.

He, however, should have asked about her pet preferences. If he had known she was a cat owner...he'd still do it as a favor, but it would havd been better if he was given a heads-up first.

He sighed as Hunter barked, giving him the eyes, ordering him to give him food. It was like he was the master while Butch was the servant.

After putting enough dog treats to keep his boy satisfied, he went to use the bathroom, certain that Buttercup wasn't going to use it seeing as she was still locked up in her room, doing who knows what with the devil's acquaintance. Yes, he knows her name, it was hard not to, seeing as her brothers talked about her all the time.

He was still taking a shower, when all of a sudden, he heard the door open and inwardly curse. Of course he didn't lock the door. He was used to being alone, he didn't need to lock it!

"Oh, fuck!" She took one look, blushed and cover her eyes. The shower only had glass to stop the water from spreading to any part of the bathroom, and it wasn't the fogged one either.

She was wearing a thin black robe, and said robe was the kind of robe he didn't mind taking off. Looks like she wanted a shower, too. The cat must have pissed on her or something.

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

That was supposed to be his line. He is currently the one naked, though he wouldn't mind if she would be, too. He was willing to share the shower, if she wanted to.

But she just had to be a cat-lover.

"Ever heard about knocking?" He said sarcastically, not bothhering to cover up. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, anyways.

"Ever heard about locking the door?" She answered back with just as much sarcasm.

_Touché._

"Just get the fuck out!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She took off, shutting the door close. He swear he saw her took a second look before doing so. He didn't mind that either. He groaned, before he continued to take his shower.

**o O o**

Buttercup was blushing like crazy. The door wasn't lock, any notmal person would've locked it!

_Any normal person would've knocked, too._

She groaned in embarassment. She saw it all. Every single part of him. She even saw his...thing. She blushed harder. She had never seen a naked man before, never wanted to. She sees them as pals, bros, buddies, so she didn't think she would ever want to do...that with a guy.

The robe she was wearing was cold, and it bothered her earlier, but now, she felt too hot. Her being embarassed made her as hot as a heater.

The robe wasn't hers. She wanted to stab Robin with something sharp. Robin helped her pack, and when she heard she was going to live with a guy, she got excited. She should've known Robin would've done something like this.

She quickly entered her room and found her cat sleeping on her bed. She shook her head, amused, before waiting for him ti leave the bathroom.

When he finally did, she brought her clothes with her, closed the toilet and placed it there. She learned from earlier and locked the door. She wasn't getting out of the bathroom with only that skimpy robe, and he wasn't getting in. Not when she was inside at least.

She turned the knob for the showerhead and nearly screamed. The bastard used all the hot water! It was like a thousand near-frozen water stabbing every single part of her skin.

She took the quickest shower, trying her best to ignore the freezing cold temperature. She quickly took the towel and wiped herself dry as quick as she could, before wearing her clothes to add her body heat. That guy was going to get it. She was so going to get this back!


End file.
